


Wolf Tales

by Netrixie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, big bad wolf x wicked witch of the west, off screen consent given, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netrixie/pseuds/Netrixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Final's week is stressful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Tales

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. I blame my shower. It gives me weird prompts. So this is "the wicked witch of the west and the big bad wolf are banging"

The only noise in the forest was the quick _slap-slap_ of annoyed feet. A dark shape stirred in interest, head coming up and facing the sound. The man who belonged to those feet paid no attention to his surroundings, his entire being focused on the cell phone in his hands. His gait was unhurried but purposeful, and as he drew nearer to where living shadow waited the sound of muttered words became clear.

“-it's the middle of _finals week_ ,” were the first recognizable words, and the darkness of the forest coalesced into something four footed and massive. “I shouldn't have to deal with this right now,” the man continued, tapping away at his phone. “Goddamn out-dated rules.”

Silence reigned for the next few minutes, and the man continued along the path in the absent-minded way of someone who had done it countless times before. The shape that hadn't yet been noticed paced the man easily, content for now to just follow behind and observe. The man finally looked up from his phone and exhaled forcefully, pushing one hand through his hair and lowering the dingy red hood that had obscured his face.

Features that had been tightened in irritation eased with the sigh, and he shoved the phone into his back pocket. “I can't believe no one is answering me right now!” The man didn't seem to realize he was talking, but ears larger than any had a right to be pricked up and turned towards him. “Not even _Danny_ , and he _owes me._ ” The dark shape eased closer as the man plucked the phone out of his pocket and checked the screen. “It's not even that late, either.” He took a deep breath and replaced the phone.

Seconds later a shrill mechanical tone shattered the silence and the man stopped walking as he fumbled with his phone in an attempt to shut it up.

“Oh, yes.” A grin abruptly slid onto his lips, and he answered cheerfully, “ _Please_ tell me you're calling to-” He was interrupted by a voice on the other end of the line, and the darkness ignored it. He stalked closer, lowering himself to the ground, eyes intent.

“Please,” the man huffed, “It's just a title! You don't actually _need_ magic, Danny, besides-” he stopped to listen as the other spoke, then snorted. “Fuck off asshole, you owe me. Remember Sacramento? I do. I remember it lasting for a _month_ and I'm only asking for two weeks so in my opinion you're getting the better end of the deal.” There was silence, then the man laughed.

“Yeah, yeah come by in the morning and I'll give you a ring to cover the magic end. Then _you_ can be Wicked Witch of the West and I can just be an overtired college student.” Whatever the response was it made him laugh in delight, eyes sparkling in the scattered moonlight. “Fuck you, I got called out in the middle of an exam and the only reason I get to retake it is because it was Morrell...”

He hummed thoughtfully as Danny responded, and tipped his head back to gaze at the treetops. “Yeah.” A pause, then- “Yeah, it's only about twice a week. I wouldn't worry about it, I'll enchant the ring to take care of the details.” Another response and the man smiled. “Thanks man, I really appreciate it. I'll see you in the morning. Yeah, you too.”

He was silent as he ended the call, but he fist pumped gleefully once the phone's screen was dark. “Yes! Thank god.”

The massive shape considered his options as he edged closer, watching as the man noticed an untied shoelace and knelt to fix it.

* * *

The man looked up at the trees that surrounded him and frowned, wondering if he had merely imagined the feeling of being watched. He shrugged and stood, shoving his hands deep into his pockets and shaking away the odd sensation.

But he had barely gone three feet when darkness with eyes like burning embers emerged from the tree line and blocked his path. What had once had four massive paws lunged towards him, and the last thing he saw was a clawed hand reaching out to grab him.

* * *

Stiles woke up slowly, blinking sleep from his eyes as he stretched. Warmth seeped into his bones and he grinned, reaching his hand out and placing it on the broad expanse of naked skin lying next to him. His companion shifted under his touch, and Stiles marveled for a moment at the play of muscles in even that small motion.

“So tell me, Derek... do you do that to every boy in a red hoodie or am I just a special case?” He rolled over as he spoke and his grin changed into a brilliant smile as Derek turned toward him, exasperation in every line of his face. “Because I gotta say, it keeps surprising me how awesome getting eaten by the Big Bad Wolf really- _mph_!” The rest of what he was planning to say was lost as Derek reached out and dragged Stiles half under him, draping an arm and a leg over the other man and pinning him in place.

“Shut the fuck up and go back to sleep,” he grumbled. “Don't you have a test to retake later?”

 


End file.
